A Love of a Lifetime
by GodsAngel1
Summary: The story of a samurai named Mugen and a girl named Fuu
1. How they met

Mugen 

Finally I'm far away from that damn place. Now I can do whatever I want. I'm finally free, free as the wind. No more of those damn idiots always getting in my way. Now where the hell am I gonna get some food.

"Hey you boy," said a man. I turn an come face to face with a man, who had a sword on his side.

"What do you want," I say taking a step back.

"Are you alright, you look like your starving," he said.

"I'm fine, now just leave me alone," As I turn to walk away he grabs my sword.

"Hey," I yell.

"This is a nice sword, I take it you know how to wield it,"

"Of course I do,"

"How old are you," he asked.

"15,"

"Here," he gave me back my sword and said his name was Jinsai.

"Mugen," I told him.

"Mugen, infinite" he said. "My guesses are your homeless and judging by your appearance and tattoos I'd say your from the Ryukyu Islands."

"Yea, so what,"

"You look tired, why don't you come with me,"

"Your not some kind of police officer are you,"

He laughed. "No, a samurai yes but an officer no, come on," he said. He started walking away but I didn't follow. Can I really trust this guy…my gut says yea but who knows, he could be a cop, he could try an take me back to the Ryukyu. "

"Are you going to stand there until you pass out, or come with me" he said not looking back. Oh well, what the hell. I run to catch up with him and we walk down the road.

Jin

"Fuu is your father back yet," I ask.

"I don't think so Jin. Why did you need something,"

"No, I'm just waiting on my daishō,"

"Oh yea, you get your new sword today," said Fuu. Jin nodded.

"Fuu, Jin the foods almost ready," called Shino.

"Coming," yelled Fuu. "Come on Jin, lets go see if fathers come back yet," said Fuu. She pulled my arm and ran out to the front.

"Fuu, Jin," called Jinsai.

"Father," said Fuu running to him.

"Hold on little one, first let me give Jin his new sword." said Jinsai handing me my daisho.

"Arigato Sensei, its perfect," I said looking at my sword.

"Dad, who's he," asked Fuu.

"Oh let me introduce you to my new friend, Mugen this is my daughter Fuu and my pupil Jin,"

He looked at us but said nothing. I too did the same but Fuu spoke out and asked if he was going to stay with us.

"As a matter of fact he is,"

"He is," I say surprised.

"I am," said Mugen looking at Jinsai.

"He's going to be my new novice," said Jinsai.

"Your what," said Mugen.

"Novice means student, or somebody who is beginning or learning an activity and has acquired little skill in it," explained Jinsai.

Fuu

"Come now let us all go inside," said Father. We all went in and Jin closed the gate and father went on ahead inside the house.

"So, where are you from," I ask.

"The Ryukyu Islands," said Mugen.

"Are you an orphan,"

"Yea, so what,"

"How old are you," I asked.

"15," he said.

"Your only a year older than me and a year younger than my sister Shino,"

"Your 14, you look younger,"

"No I don't, I look my age right Jin,"

"Of course Fuu," said Jin.

"Your just tall for a 15 year old, that's why I seem so young to you," I said.

"So how old are you," he asks Jin.

"16," replies Jin. Shino comes out and I call for her to come meet Mugen.

"He's going to be staying with us," I say.

"Hello," says Shino.

"Hey,"

"Let me take a look at him," says mother coming out of the house.

"Mugen this is my mother Shiori," said Jinsai.

"You're very filthy,," she says. "He needs a bath, Fuu take him to the washroom,"

"Yes, mother, come on," I say to Mugen. I take him over to the washroom and get him a wash cloth, soap, and a towel.

"Leave your cloths and I'll wash them," I tell him.

"Then what am I suppose to wear,"

"I'll get you something don't worry," I say.

He goes in and slides the door closed.

"Your welcome," I shout.

"Whatever," he says. 'Uh, how rude.'

Mugen

After my bath Fuu gave me a black and gray kimono that belonged to Jin, then she took me inside where everyone was sitting down eating shrimp fried rice.

"Come Mugen sit," said Jinsai.

I sat next to Fuu, who was all proper, taking small bites and eating delicately. Her sister and Jin were sitting across from us, eating as if food were nothing. Jinsai sat at the end of the table and the old woman was at the other end close to me. She set her pipe next to her bowl, took one bite of her food then continued reading her paper.

"Mugen, I've told my mother that I'm going to take you in, but she doesn't believe you want to be here," said Jinsai. Fuu looked at me but I said nothing.

"I of course spoke on your behalf and she has agreed to let you stay. You will of course start lessons with Fuu, I'm assuming you don't know how to read or write.

"What makes you say that," I said angrily.

"Just by looking at you anyone can tell," said Shiori.

"Don't get upset Mugen, its nothing to be ashamed of, lots of people don't know how to read or write," said Fuu. "So Mugen, do you wish to stay," asked Jinsai. Everyone stopped eating and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Since I'm getting fed I'll stay," I said.

"Don't get to comfortable, if you don't do well in your lessons and you don't train hard you are out," said Shiori.

"Lessons are every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, we'll have your training on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays," said Jinsai.

"And Sundays," I ask.

"You have the whole day to yourself," he said.

"Which means today, because tomorrow is Monday," said Shiori.

Oh great, I just got off that damn island, I get taken to this place and now I have school the very next day. I was thought I'd get a few days to relax before I start any work or anything. God, what did I get myself into.

Fuu

After lunch I took Mugen with me to the lake. "So, why do you call the old woman mother if she's your grandma,"

"Don't call her old woman," I say. "She doesn't like to be called grandma, it makes her feel old, so she has everyone call her mother,"

"What happened to your mom," asked Mugen.

"She died three years ago, she was very sick…what about your parents,"

"Never met my father, I don't even think my mom knew who he was even though she said she did, she was a prostitute,"

"Oh, how do you know she didn't know who your father was," I ask.

"Cause every time I asked her about him she'd change her story, there was a time I asked her about him and she said he was Japanese, tall, slim with black eyes and brown hair, then there was this other time when she said he was Korean, with black hair and brown eyes, so I knew she didn't know,"

"Is she dead," I ask.

"Last time I checked I heard she moved away to China, I heard cause the owner of the brothel she worked at was mad that he lost his best whore. Even though he got paid a lot for her he knew once the money was gone he'd have nothing," said Mugen.

"She must have been pretty if she was his best…employee," I said.

"Yea she was pretty all right, pretty good in bed" said Mugen. We sat down on the grass looking out onto the horizon. Up ahead Jin was sitting down by the water with Shino.

"That Jin guy, is he your cousin or something,"

"No, he's a family friend, his father and my father were real close, almost like brothers, we took Jin in after he died five years ago. He's a really good fighter, quiet but not afraid to speak out every now and then, and he likes Shino and of course she likes him to. Don't tell I told you but she's saving herself for him,"

"So there together," he said.

"Yep, and its about time to, they've liked each other since forever and now they're finally together," I said.

"If she's a virgin no doubt you are to," said Mugen.

"Well duh, I'm only fourteen, I'm too young to be doing you know what,"

"Well girls younger than twelve on the island aren't virgins,"

"Well this isn't the Ryukyu Island, people here have dignity, so I take it your not a virgin" I said.

"Nope," he said.

"Number one that's disgusting, and number two that sin. Your two young"

"So what I should wait till marriage," he said teasing.

"No, you should do it at a mature age, at least over sixteen and with someone you really like. I bet you did it because everyone else was doing it,"

"Yea so what," he said.

"You shouldn't let people influence you to do things, and you shouldn't care what people think of you," I said.

"Yea yea," he said laying down.

"Are you paying attention,"

"yea yea I get it you don't want me to sleep with just any girl,"

"Especially a girl at the brothel,"

"I got it, I got it," he said.

"You better, cause if mother ever found out you went to a brothel she'd kick you out. Believe me mother will not have that type of behavior in this house, since your staying with us we are responsible for you and if you do anything bad your tarnishing our reputation, and mother won't have that, her reputation is everything to her along with us, so you better not do anything stupid." I said.

"As if I would, I'm not trying to get kicked out of here,"

"Well good, I want you to stay. Since Shino's always with Jin I have no other friend to hang out with,"

"Friend, I've never had a friend before," said Mugen.

"Well now you do," I said. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled to, then we both sat in silence, looking out onto the lake.

Mugen

A friend and a home, that's two good things in one day, my luck must be changing.

"You'll get to meet Kitskai tomorrow, he just moved here from Nagasaki, he's another one of father students. He's been here for about two weeks now, you'll like him, he's really nice and he's the same age as you. Oh and he has lessons with us and trains on the same days as you."

"Great," I said plainly.


	2. Day 1

The next day

Jin

"Hey Mugen get up," I say.

"Go away,"

"If I were you I'd get up and get ready, your teacher will here soon and everyone is done eating,"

"Dammit," he says loudly. I smirk then walk away. Fuu suddenly comes with a tray of food in her hands.

"Jin, is Mugen up yet," she asked.

"He is now," I say.

"Good so I didn't walk all this way for nothing," she said.

Fuu

"Mugen I have your food right here, is it ok to come in,"

He slides open the door and lets me in. I set his food down and he immediately starts eating.

"Teacher will be here in about an hour and Kitskai should be on his way over," I said.

"Goody," he said uninterested.

"Don't worry it won't be so bad, and I'll be with you, so there's nothing to worry about,"

"I'm not worried," he said while eating.

"Good," I said disgusted. I left his room and walked out into the front. There I saw Kitskai.

"Kai," I said happily.

"Hey Fuu, you look lovely today," he said.

"Must you say that everyday,"

"I'm only telling the truth, so I hear you've taken in a new guy,"

"Yea, father brought him here yesterday, his names Mugen," I said.

"Mugen, as in infinite, so what's this guys story." asked Kitskai.

"Well he's 15, and he's from the island,"

"The island, you mean the Ryukyu Island,"

"Yea, that's right, you got a problem with that," said Mugen. I didn't even notice him come over. Kitskai smirked. "No, no problem, I'm just surprised that Jinsai would take in a Ryukyu, anyway I'm K,"

"K," repeated Mugen.

"Its Kitskai but he doesn't like people calling him that so he tells everyone to call him K, except me of course." I explained.

"That's right, so where's Jin," asked Kitskai.

"He's in the dojo," I say.

"Alright then call me when teacher gets here," he said walking off.

"I don't like him," said Mugen.

"Don't be like that Mugen, Kitskai is one of the most sweetest guys in this whole town." I said.

"Whatever," he said walking off angrily.

When teacher comes Mugen has a hard time being quiet.

"Stop yelling at me,"

"I'm the teacher I'll yell all I want,"

"He's a real hot head isn't he," whispered Kitskai.

"Mugen sit down and shut up," I say.

"MUGEN," yelled mother coming in. She hit him over the head with her shoe. "What's the matter with you can't you keep quiet, you better sit still and listen to your teacher or else I'll throw you out into the streets," she yelled. Mugen sat up straight rubbing his head.

"Now I better not have to come back in here," she said. She glared at Mugen once more then sharply turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Now back to what we were doing," said teacher. "Fuu, K write me a fifty word essay about yourself and you hot shot, start working on those letters."

Kitskai and I got to work on our assignment. I glanced over at Mugen an saw him glaring daggers at teacher who was sitting on his chair reading the newspaper.

"Mugen," I whispered. He didn't respond. I gently touched his hand and he looked at me. I smiled and got back to my work.

Mugen

What was that for. She looked at me again and this time handed me a pencil.

"Just try please," she whispered. I did as she asked and worked on my letters. I was glad when we were done for the day.

"Hey don't worry about it, first day's always a drag," said K as we left class. I felt like punching him and Fuu knew I wanted to so she held on to my arm.

"Be glad we don't have classes everyday," she said.

"If we did, I'd go crazy," I said.

"Come on, I'll take you to my uncle's restaurant, that's where Shino works."

"You have an uncle,"

"Yea he's mothers brother, his name is Jingho and he has the best restaurant in town," said Fuu. She took me over to her uncle's. The place had a few people in it, some eating others waiting on their food. We grabs a table and sat down then Shino came over.

"How were classes," she asked.

"Good," said Fuu.

She looked over at me and I shrugged.

"Don't worry Mugen things will get better." she said. She smiled and said she'd be back, then she walked back to the kitchen.

"Umm I smell dumplings," said Fuu.

"Food will get my mind off this whole school thing," I said.

"Don't worry, you'll learn to get used to it," she said.


	3. Day 2

-1_Fuu_

Day two. it's a good thing we don't have classes everyday, then Mugen would go crazy.

"Fuu,"

"Hi Kai,"

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Painting a picture," I replied.

"I hope I'm going to be in it," said Kitskai,"

"Of course, you, me, mother, father, Jin, Shino, Uncle Jingho and Mugen," I said.

"I can't wait until its finished, I bet it'll be a masterpiece," he said. I laughed happily. "So where's your little friend Logan,"

"Mugen," I corrected. "I'm not sure where he is but my guess is he's probably eating," I said.

"Eating, doesn't he know we have training in about five minutes,"

"Do you want me to go get him," I said.

"Na, don't bother stopping what your doing, he shouldn't need someone to remind him about practice," said Kitskai.

"Alright then," I said.

"See ya Fuu,"

"Bye Kitskai,"

_Mugen_

"These sure are some damn good dumplings," I said stuffing my face. Shino laughed.

"Glad you like them," she said.

"Mugen, what are you doing," said Jin as he walked in.

"What does it look like I'm doing," I said with my mouth full.

"You idiot, don't you know your late for training," said Jin.

"WHAT," I yelled. I got up and ran out the door. 'Shit, shit, shit, Jinsai's gonna kill me or worse he'll get that crazy mother of his.' I run into the dojo and both Jinsai and that asshole Kitskai look at me.

"Your late Mugen, sit down," said Jinsai. I sat down next to K.

"Try not to make it a habit," he said.

"Sorry," I replied.

"No need to apologize just make sure your on time," said Jinsai. "Now, shall we begin."

_Fuu_

"Fuu,"

"Yes mother,"

"I'm going to the shop do you wish to come," she said.

"Hai," I said happily.

Mother owned an fabric shop just across from uncle's restaurant. She had white cloth, black cloth, cloth with different designs, silk and many others. Today business seemed to be going slow, we hadn't had a customer all day.

"Still no clients," said mother.

"Don't worry mother, someone will come soon," I said.

"I hope so, what are you painting," she asked.

"it's a picture of the family, there's Jin and Shino, you and father and me, Kitskai and Mugen." I said.

"Your paintings are getting better and better each day. You know a good wife needs to know how to paint," she said.

"I know," I said.

"Kitskai and you would make a fine match,"

"Mother," I said turning red.

"Don't pretend as if you don't have feelings for him. Anyone can tell that you to like each other,"

"I only like Kitskai as a friend,"

"Fuu may I remind you that I am your grandmother, I know you best. I maybe old but I'm not dumb you can't fool me," she said. I smile and continue painting my picture.

_Jin_

"So what do you think," said Shino.

"Of what,"

"Of Mugen," she said.

"There really isn't much to say about him except that he's unmindful,"

"In time he'll change,"

"Don't be so sure after all he is from the Ryukyu,"

"That doesn't mean he can't change," said Shino.

"I still wonder what made your father want to take him in," I said.

"Maybe he saw potential in him,"

"Or could it have been out of charity, your father does like to help those in need," I said.

"What does it mater anyway," she said.

"I just…I don't trust him,"

"You don't, why not,"

"He's a Ryukyu enough said," I replied.

"Jin please, just try and give Mugen a chance. Father seems to like him and so does Fuu so he must be good,"

"Yes but Fuu gets along with everyone…it's not that easy for me,"

"Just give it some time you'll learn to accept him," said Shino.

"I hope your right," I said.

"I am, now walk to the restaurant please," she said.

"As you wish," I said.

_Mugen_

"Good Mugen again," said Jinsai.

"You got lucky Ryukyu," said K getting up.

"I don't need luck o beat you," I said.

"That's what you think," said K smirking. We clashed swords again. I went full speed on him and he backed up but then he caught me off guard and I ended up on the ground flat on my back with his sword and mines at my throat.

"Good K," said Jinsai. K removed both swords from my throat and offered me his hand but I pushed it away and got up on my own. I snatched back my sword and he smirked.

"Good job, both of you, we're done for today," said Jinsai.

_Fuu _

"Bye thanks for coming," I said.

"Business really is going slow today," said mother.

"At least we had a few customers," I said.

"I suppose that'll have to do," she said sitting on her chair. Ten minutes went by then Kitskai came in.

"Hey," he said.

"Kitskai my son," said mother.

"How was training," I said.

"It was alright. That Mugen guy's no joke, he can really fight," he said. "I brought you two some food,"

"Always thinking of others, thank you my dear," said mother.

"Thank you Kai,"

"It was nothing really, I figured you both would be hungry,"

"So where's Mugen" I asked.

"Don't know, probably sleeping he looked tired after practice,"

"He wasn't being stubborn was he," asked Mother.

"Na, he wasn't being a hot head today," said Kitskai.

"He probably was but your just covering for him. Your too nice K," said mother.

"Well I'm not the mean type," he said smiling.

"I know, that's why I like you so much," said mother.

"me to," I said.

"Fuu, why don't you and Kitskai go out to the lake it's a beautiful day, I'll take care of the shop," said mother.

"Really, alright come on Kai," I said taking Kitskai's hand.

_Kitskai_

I took Fuu over to the docks and we sat and watched the sea.

"Its so beautiful," she said.

"Its as beautiful as you," I said.

"I'm not beautiful," said Fuu.

"Of course you are, you're the most beautiful girl in this whole town. Men would kill to have you as their wife," she smiled and I put my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"One day I'll take you out there," I said.

"Out to sea," said Fuu.

"Yea, just me and you,"

"You promise,"

"Promise," I said.

"I can't wait then," said Fuu.


	4. FuuxKitskai

**Three years later**

Today was the day. Her 17th birthday and the day Mugen, Kitskai and her father were coming home. Over the past year they had left the village to go travel. There travels also included a few missions for the Shogunate. Now today they were expected back and Fuu was more than overjoyed. She had missed all three a great deal especially the one who managed to capture her heart.

When Jinsai, Mugen, and Kitskai arrived at the house Fuu was the first to greet them each with a hug. "Father, I missed you so much," she said as she held her father tight.

"Oh my little one, back in my arms again," said Jinsai.

"Father," exclaimed Shino as she came out with Jin and Shiori.

Mugen was the next one Fuu hugged. "Wow, look at you," he spoke.

"Look at you," repeated Fuu.

"I'm pretty much the same but you...your hair grew longer," he said mesmerized. "Oh yea, its all the way up to my waist," replied Fuu.

"Excuse me but how long am I going to have to wait for my hug," said Kitskai, who was behind Mugen. Fuu smiled and hugged him. "I missed you," he told her as he kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too, terribly,"

"I got you something," he announced.

"You did," said Fuu excited.

Mugen watched the two jealously as Kitskai showed Fuu the necklace he got her. "Its beautiful Kai, thank you," She held up her hair and he put it on her. Mugen walked over to Jin.

"Welcome back,"

"Yea,"

"Mugen, welcome back," said Shino hugging him.

"Wait what's that," he asked seeing a small object on her finger.

"Jin and I are getting married," she told him.

"Really, congratulations," said Kitskai. "When is the wedding,"

"In a month,"

"When did you propose," Mugen asked Jin.

"About two months ago," Jin answered.

"I'm so excited," said Shino.

"Me to, I love weddings," said Fuu.

"You would make a beautiful bride Fuu," remarked Kitskai.

"Kai," she said embarrassed. He smirked. "Come on let me show you my painting," she said as she pulled him inside.

Mugen's heart was filled with jealousy. He hated the fact that Fuu was giving all her attention to Kitskai.

Throughout the whole day Fuu spent all of her time with Kitskai. They walked around town arm in arm, had lunch by the lake and watched the sunset together. At night the whole family including Kitskai sat down and enjoyed dinner. Everyone was in there own little conversation except Mugen. He was trying his hardest not to stare at Fuu and Kitskai. It was true that he disliked Kitskai because of his skills but he loathed him when ever he was with Fuu. When ever he was around Fuu would forget everything and have all her attention on him and Mugen would be left out alone in the cold.

'Damn prick,' thought Mugen. He hated seeing how she would smile when he said something. He wanted to shove his blade through his heart whenever he saw them both touch.

Kitskai said something Mugen didn't catch and Fuu laughed, Disgusted, Mugen got up and left. No one noticed.

The next few days were even worse for Mugen. Kitskai was coming around more often, mainly to see Fuu. He would take her out to lunch or they would walk around together side by side. "That damn bastard, who the hell does he think he is," said Mugen as he watched them sit closely together by the lake.

Fuu took a deep breath and smiled. "Its so beautiful today," she said. Kitskai agreed and put his arm around her.

"Fuu," he said.

"Yes,"

"I love you. I have since we first met and one day I want to marry you and have you as not only my wife but the mother of my future kids," he told her.

"Kitskai," she said blushing. He turned his head and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you love me Fuu," asked Kitskai. Fuu smiled then leaned closer and lightly kissed his lips. She pulled back, her face slightly red.

"Yes, I do love you, I have for a long time," she told him. Kitskai touched her cheek and smirked. He kissed her lovingly.

Shiori watched the couple and smiled to herself. "Well, its about time," she said to herself. Mugen came behind her and glared at the two figures kissing. "Mugen," she said. He walked up and stood beside her.

"What ever you do, don't tear those two away from each other," she told him.

"What," he said surprised.

"Fuu is happy with Kitskai, so honor her decision, let her be with him from now on,"

"Whatever," he replied. He left her and went into his room. 'Leave her be, like hell I will. I won't let that ass have her,' he thought. "Be patient Mugen, soon," he said to himself. "Soon,"


	5. Talks of Marriage

"Mugen,"

"Yea,"

"Do you ever think of the future,"

"No, never,"

"Why not,"

"Because I'm not the type that plans ahead,"

"You should," said Fuu.

"Where's your little boyfriend, for once he's not around,"

"I don't know actually, maybe he's out doing something,"

"Or doing someone," whispered Mugen.

"What,"

"Nothing,"

"Why can't you two just get along,"

"Because we can't," answered Mugen.

"You two are so alike," she muttered.

"Don't compare me with that jerk," said Mugen as he jumped up angrily.

"Sit down and shut up, your making a scene," said Fuu as she pulled him back down next to her.

"Never say what you said earlier again, no way are we alike in any way,"

"He said something similar to that,"

"Well what do you know, we agree on something, isn't that just dandy," he said while eating his food.

"Really Mugen you two should learn to get along,"

"Why do you care anyways,"

"Because your my best friend and he's my...you know," she said shyly.

"Why are so embarrass to say he's your boyfriend around me,"

"Cause its you and because you don't like him,"

"Who would,"

"Shut up," said Fuu playfully pushing him.

* * *

"I'm so happy Kitskai and Fuu are going to marry soon,"

"Mother he hasn't even asked her yet," said Jinsai.

"In time he will, you can be sure of that,"

"Mother what about Mugen,"

"What about him,"

"Mother, you know of his feelings for Fuu as well as I do,"

"I don't know what your talking about, as far as I know Mugen feelings for Fuu are only that of a brother,"

"No, Jin's feelings for Fuu are only that of a brother, Mugen on the other hand is in love with her and I know somewhere in her heart Fuu loves him too, I see the way they look at each other sometimes,"

"Jinsai are you saying you would rather see Fuu with Mugen than Kitskai,"

"Kitskai is a good man mother, I'm very happy that they're together, I'm just thinking of Mugen,"

"Mugen, Mugen, Mugen, that's all you ever think about. Is he your son, no but you treat him more like your son than you do Jin and Kitskai,"

"Mother,"

"No, don't deny it,"

"Mother how could you think-"

"No, enough I'm done talking," she told him. She walked away leaving him standing there alone. Jinsai sighed.

"Oh mother," he said to himself.

* * *

Fuu and Mugen were alone by the lake. Mugen was laying down with his hand behind his head and his eyes closed while Fuu was standing next to him. "So what should we do now," asked Fuu.

"Sit down," he told her as he pulled her down next to him.

"You didn't have to pull me down with you," she said.

"Oh well I already did it,"

"Um...I wonder what Kitskai is doing,"

"Stop wondering, I'm tired of you talking about him,"

"What is it that you hate about him,"

"Hum, wouldn't you like to know," he smirked.

"I would, so tell me,"

"Isn't it obvious,"

"Not to me,"

"Your slow, it should be very obvious why I don't like him,"

"Mugen just tell me," said Fuu impatiently.

"Figure it out yourself," he told her.

"What,"

"You heard me,"

"Ah, you-" she said getting up. She looked down at him angrily. Mugen opened his eyes and smirked at her upset face.

"You look even prettier when your mad," he complimented. Fuu face changed. "Huh," she said confused."Stop talking, I'm tired," he added as he closed his eyes again. Fuu stared at him for a long while then she sat back down and laid next to him.

"The clouds are beautiful," she mentioned.

* * *

"Do you think Fuu knows of his feelings for her," said Shino as she continued sewing.

"I doubt it," replied Jin.

"He better tell her if he doesn't want her to marry Kitskai,"

"Everyone is talking of their marriage and he hasn't even asked her yet,"

"Everyone knows he will soon though, thats why they all talk about it," she explained. "They wouldn't make a bad match,"

"No but,-"

"But what," asked Shino.

"Not everyone would agree,"

"Who,"

"I'm not positive but I would say your father,"

"My father, why not,"

"Somehow I feel that he favors Mugen over K,"

"Really," said Shino.

"Its only my observation. Don't take my word for it," he told her.

"I don't think so. I think he's happy no matter who she choses,"

"Of course he would be. But the fact still remains that he prefers Mugen to K,"

"Why,"

"I don't know. Maybe he sees something in Mugen that isn't in K," explained Jin.

"Probably. Who's to know."

"Only your father," stated Jin.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Hey Mugen, when are you gonna get yourself someone," said Kitskai. He and Mugen were out in the water fishing using their swords. Mugen looked at him and snorted.

"I don't want anyone,"

"Really. So there's no girl in your life right now,"

"If there was I'd be with her rather than here with you fishing," he replied.

"I'd rather with be Fuu but she's busy so I'm stuck here."

"How unfortunate for you," said Mugen.

"What are two up to," asked Jinsai behind them.

"Catching fish," answered Kitskai.

"Why are you using your swords,"

"Its quicker," said Mugen.

"Mother said we should try catching fish using our swords because it will help us build speed," explained Kitskai.

"Really,"

"Maybe thats why your doing it. I'm doing it because its quicker," stated Mugen.

"I thought you didn't like fishing Mugen,"

"Its not for the old woman. I'm doing it because Fuu asked me so nicely to catch some fish for her,"

"Fuu asked you," said Jinsai. "Ah I see. Alright then, I'll be on my way," he told them. Mugen stopped what he was doing and looked back at Jinsai. "What the," he murmured. 'That was weird.'

"Hey you almost done. We've been here for nearly thirty minutes." spoke Kitskai.

"Hey shut up. Yea I'm done, I got seven,"

"Ha, I got ten,"

"Laugh again and you won't have any," said Mugen.

"Mugen, Mugen, Mugen, always looking to start a fight. Common let's go," said Kitskai. He started walking back to shore.

"Don't tell me what to do you jackass," called Mugen as he followed behind him.

* * *

"Well boys you did very well. Ten fish good job my son, that would surely feed all of us plus another,"

"Thank you mother," said Kitskai as he bowed to her.

"And you Mugen how many fish did you get,"

"Seven," he told her.

"Seven," she said in disapproval. "Seven, well that would be enough... to feed about four."

"As long as its feeding someone," he said. He left Shiori and Kitskai and went to his room.

"Don't mind him mother,"

"Oh never mind. I didn't expect him to get a lot anyway. Now sit down my son." she said to him. Kitskai sat across from her and she smiled. "So tell me, when do you plan to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage," she asked.

"Mother, I'm not sure yet. I'd like to do it soon but I began to worry that it was too soon for marriage,"

"I see. You don't want to rush things,"

"Yes mother,"

"I understand. Very well. Take your time then," she told him.

"Yes mother. I promise I won't wait to long to ask her," he said. She smiled and nodded slightly.


	6. It can't be

"Miss have you decided to marry K yet," said Hiroshi. She and Fuu were outside the embroidery shop hanging up cloths. Fuu looked at her surprised by her question.

"Marry, who said anything about marriage," she answered.

"Its all over town. Rumors are going around saying K plans to propose to you tonight,"

"What, tonight,"

"Will you say yes Miss," she asked.

"Marriage, its too early for marriage. I'm only seventeen. It would be more suitable to be engaged and have a year long engagement." said Fuu.

"So...does that mean you'll say no,"

"I love Kitskai but I'm not ready for marriage." she replied.

"Fuu how can you say such nonsense," said Fuu's aunt Namie coming outside the shop.

"Auntie, its too early,"

"What does it matter. You want to marry him right,"

"Yes but not now,"

"What's wrong with now, you both want to get married so whats the problem,"

"Auntie, its just too early for marriage. After the wedding everyone expects you to give birth to a child, I'm only seventeen I'm too young to be a mother. I just wish to wait another year,"

"Another year is not going to do anything," said Namie.

"Namie calm down, we already know that they are going to marry its alright if they wish to wait," said Shiori.

"They, you mean K agrees too,"

"He doesn't want to rush things," she told the girls.

"So he's not proposing tonight," asked Fuu.

"As far I know, no he isn't,"

Fuu was relieved. She wasn't ready for marriage neither was Kitskai. Another year or two and she would have definitely said yes.

* * *

'I'm sick of all this talk of marriage. Everywhere I go its K and Fuu this, K and Fuu that. I'm sick of it all especially him,'

"Hey Mugen," he said as he walked up to me.

"What do you want,"

"Look what I got Fuu," He dug into his pocket and brought out a plain gold ring."Its a promise ring," he explained. "Its not really an engagement ring its just promising that one day she'll be my wife,"

"That means,"

"Once she wears this she'll be bond to me alone, forever,"

Bond to Kitskai, Mugen couldn't believe it. Any chances at getting now were hopeless. The only way to guarantee that Fuu wouldn't be promised to Kitskai was if...was if he were to die. Mugen thought long and hard. If Kitskai were dead Fuu would no longer be tied to him. If he were dead all his worries would be gone.

"Mugen...hey Mugen, you still there," said Kitskai.

"What,"

"You spaced out,"

"I need to be alone," he walked away and Kitskai stared at him in confusion.

* * *

When night time came everyone including Fuu's uncle and aunt were sitting together eating dinner. The night was quiet and peaceful. Everyone was engaged in conversation except Mugen. He sat down hardly touching his food. Fuu looked at him with a worried expression.

"Mugen what's wrong, you hardly touched your food,"

"I'm just not hungry," he told her avoiding her eyes. He stood up and when asked where he was going he said he was going out for a walk. He was surprised when Fuu followed him outside.

"Mugen wait," she called. He stopped but didn't face her. She stood a few feet behind him and made no attempt to move forward.

"What is it,"

"Just...be careful O.K. And come back soon," she told him.

"You're worried I'm gonna leave," said Mugen. Fuu didn't reply. Instead she looked down a little embarrassed. Mugen looked over his should at her. "I'm not leaving Fuu. I'm just going for a walk to clear my head."

"O.K.,"

"I'll be back soon," he mentioned. She smiled reassured and Mugen walked off into the night. Fuu watched him until she could no longer see him then she went back inside and rejoined the others.

* * *

Everyonel went outside after they finished dinning. It was then that Shiori saw a figure coming out of her room. She cried out and pointed and everyone looked at the direction of the man.

"Thief," she yelled.

The man ran out of their house and Kitskai ran after him. Fuu ran and called out his name but Shino stopped her. "Come back Fuu,"

"He'll catch the bastard Fuu don't worry," said her uncle.

Into the woods they both ran, far from the townspeople. The thief noticed Kitskai was gaining on him. He took a sharp turn until he was close by the docks then he slowed down and soon stopped. Kitskai stopped also. The thief turned around and faced Kitskai and when he saw the thief's face his eyes widened.

"It can't be," he spoke.

* * *

"He should have been back by now," said Fuu.

"Fuu is right," agreed Jin.

"Father we have to go after him,"

"Alright, Jin and I will go,"

"I want to go also," pleaded Fuu.

"No it might be dangerous, I don't want to take that chance,"

"Father,"

"Fuu no," he said louder. Fuu looked at her father then quickly took off and ran in the direction that Kitskai went. Her father yelled out her name and chased after her along with Jin and Shino.

"Fuu,"

Yet she didn't stop. She kept going. Something in her heart was telling her something was wrong. She knew something bad had happened or was going to happen. She ran into the woods calling out Kitskai's name over and over. Still she did not see him. It was then that someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop. It was her father.

"Are you out of your mind," he said angrily.

"Father somethings happened I just know it," she said worried.

"Fuu," said Shino. She ran to her sister and threw her arms around her. "How could you just run off like that,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Quiet, listen," said Jinsai. "The air smells of -"

"blood," finished Jin. Fuu gasped in horror.

"This way," directed Jinsai. All four of them ran until they came to the docks. From a distance they could see a body laying on the ground. 'Oh no, please don't be him,' thought Fuu. She ran over to the body and the others followed. She stopped when she noticed the face and she screamed loudly. Jin moved closer to the dead body and felt his pulse. "he's..." he couldn't finish.

"Oh god," said Shino covered her mouth.

"Kai," cried Fuu.

The dead corpse was Kitskai and he was dead...


	7. Distress

Mugen didn't return home until two days later. Shiori found it very suspicious but didn't say a word. When he came back the whole household was saddened, especially Fuu who refused to even eat. He didn't see Fuu until the next day, the day of the funeral. Most of the towns people closed there stores just to be present. Jinsai said a few words followed by Kitskai's father and Shiori then Kitskai was buried. It was a short service but people still stayed and cried heavily in despair. Fuu was the last one at the grave site. Mugen watched her from a distance until finally he decided to go over to her.

Fuu was surprised to see Mugen come and sit next to her. She had been so sad the last two days she completely forgot about him. Mugen looked at her once then faced forward. The two sat in silence just listening to the soft wind and looking out into the horizon. "I need to stop crying," Fuu said. Mugen looked at her confused. She looked back at him. "He wouldn't want me to be crying, so I should stop,"

"I guess,"

"Mugen…will you help me take revenge,"

"Take revenge," he repeated.

"When I find the person who killed Kitskai…can you kill them for me," said Fuu.

"Is that what you want?"

"That's what I want. More than anything else in the world, that's what I want," she answered.

"Alright then, when you find the guy that killed K, I'll kill him for you," said Mugen. "Because it's what you want,"

"Thank you," she told him.

"I don't think I deserve thanks,"

"You never think you deserve anything but you deserve a whole lot Mugen," Fuu told him. Mugen looked at her surprised and Fuu smiled. She took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. He smirked feeling her warmth close to him.

"Fuu," he said.

"Yea,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"I'll never try to hurt you, ever," he told her.

"I know you won't," Fuu replied.

"Fuu," called Mugen.

"Yes Mugen," she answered. Mugen let go of her hand and put his arm around her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and mouthed the words, 'I love you.' Fuu, who was looking straight, didn't notice his silent message but Mugen didn't mind. He was satisfied with just being with the woman he loved and having her next to him looking out into the sky.

The days in the house were quiet but everyone was pretty much their usual selves. The wedding was soon approaching which got rid of Shino and Shiori's sadness. They would spend most of their days picking the absolute best outfits for everyone in the household. Fuu on the other hand would just go throughout the day working. She didn't like to think about marriage because it forced her to think about Kitskai which made her depressed all over again.

Mugen saw her pain and hated himself for not knowing how to make her happy. He hated Kitskai even more for making her this way. 'Its all because he made her fall in love with him. Thats why she's like this. That's why she'll never care for me the way I want her to.'

The thoughts of Kitskai and that night gave him nothing but distress and a headache. He tried to forget about it all by training but that just made it even worse. Every time he looked at his sword and prepared to fight he saw Kitskai. The look on Kitskai's face when he saw that Mugen was getting ready to attack just struck Mugen's heart like a sharp blade. It was because when he saw Kitskai, he saw Fuu. He saw her aching face, her burning tears, her broken heart. It was because of her that he couldn't fight.

"Dammit it," he said throwing his sword to the ground.

By the door of the dojo stood Jin, watching Mugen's beaten form. "Your troubled," he spoke.

"I'm always troubled," Mugen replied.

"You've changed since K's death,"

"We all have,"

"Not like you. You can't even hold your sword right and you've been disappearing constantly."

"Is it a crime to want some time to myself?" asked Mugen. He tried to walk past Jin but was stopped. The two stared at each other dead in the eyes, neither flinching.

"If I ask you something will you be honest with me?" asked Jin.

"What do you want to know," said Mugen. Jin took off his glasses and moved closer to Mugen.

"Did you kill Kitskai,"

The question didn't catch Mugen by surprise. He knew Jin was on to him for some time. Yes of course Mugen would be the most highly suspect, after all he did hate Kitskai. He hated the guy so much he would kill him, just so he couldn't be with the one he loved. But did he kill him, did he?

"No," he answered.


	8. Pain

Jin stared at Mugen for what seemed like hours. "Are you lying to me," he finally said. "No," repeated Mugen. Jin didn't know whether to believe Mugen or not. His face didn't show guilt and it also didn't show emotion. It was difficult to read him at this point.

Mugen broke away from Jin and left his sight. He didn't care if Jin believed him or not. He knew he didn't kill Kitskai and thats all that mattered. But then...Fuu. How would he explain it to her. He knew Jin was bound to tell her someday of his suspicion. The question was, who would she believe, Jin or himself. He wasn't sure about Fuu or Jinsai but he knew Shino and Shiori would automatically side with Jin. Shino was faithful to Jin and believed everything he said, and Shiori would side with anything that went against Mugen's word, mainly because she disliked him so much.

"Damn," sighed Mugen as he walked into his room. He collapsed on his futon and closed his eyes. Just a few minutes later Fuu came in his room with some sake. "I figured you could use this after all that training," she said setting it down.

"Thanks, its just what I need," said Mugen sitting up Indian style. Fuu sat in front of him and placed the tray with the bottle and cup in the middle. She poured Mugen some sake and he quickly grabbed it and drank it down. Fuu poured him some three more times, which he quickly finished.

"Slow down Mugen, I don't want you to get drunk," Fuu told him. "I'm no where near drunk," he replied setting the cup down.

"You know, you shouldn't train so hard, its not good for your body," explained Fuu. She moved the tray and the bottle out of the way and moved beside Mugen. "I'm fine, don't worry," he told her. He stretched his body and laid back looking up at the ceiling. "What are you doing here anyways, shouldn't you be helping your sister with her wedding," Mugen asked.

"I don't feel like shopping for things, besides she has mother with her," said Fuu as she slightly yawned. She laid back just as Mugen had done and looked up at the ceiling. "Are you hungry," she asked.

"Why do you ask,"

"Just trying to make conversation," she said honestly. Mugen turned his head to her side and smirked. "No I'm not hungry," he answered. Fuu looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Nowadays your hardly hungry, you've changed Mugen,"

"People change," he told her. "You changed too,"

"I haven't changed," said Fuu looking back up at the ceiling. "I'm just at a sad state right now,"

"This sad state of yours isn't going to last forever right,"

"No," she replied.

"Good, cause I can't stand seeing you sad, it makes me feel useless," he confessed.

"Useless, why?" asked Fuu curious.

"Cause it feels like nothing I do can make you happy," short pause. "Is that why you always leave?" she asked.

"Honestly...yea, it is," said Mugen truthfully. Fuu sat up and looked down at Mugen. His eyes were glued to the wall for he refused to look at her. Fuu lowered her head and forced back the tears that were nearly coming from her eyes. "I'm sorry I always made you leave Mugen, I should have known how much you were hurting. Please forgive me," she pleaded.

"Don't worry about my pain, there's nothing for you to be sorry about. You have every reason to be sad," Mugen explained. He sat up also and cracked his neck and back. "I'm going to take a walk, I'll be back later," he told her as he stood up.

Fuu followed him outside but didn't follow when he started walking towards the gate. Instead she went over to the kitchen to put up the remainder of the sake then walked off to her room to sleep.


	9. Suspicion

The wedding got rid of all sadness in Fuu's heart. Even Mugen was happy. He stood besides her looking onto her smiling face. She looked up at him and put her arm around his waist. He smirked and put his arm around her neck pulling her close.

Shiori watched the two and frowned. Even though Kitskai was out of the picture she still didn't approve of Mugen trying to move in on Fuu, and like before she had many suspicions about Mugen. Somehow she knew he was involved with Kitskai murder, although she had no leads she was almost certain that he was involved.

Jinsai on the other hand wasn't convinced, and he would always scold his mother for thinking such thoughts. "I know Mugen, and though he disliked Kitskai he wouldn't actually have the heart to kill him, even if he knew he could get away with it." He once said.

"Really, and why is that," said Shiori.

"Oh mother, isn't it obvious,"

"I hate it when you speak in riddles," she said annoyed.

"It's not a riddle, the answer is right in front of your eyes," he told her. Shiori sneered and smoked her pipe.

After the wedding and banquet Shiori got Jin and Shino a room at the most expensive inn in town. Mugen and Fuu went over to her uncle's restaurant and ordered a whole bunch of dumplings. "Hey Mugen," said Fuu. He answered with a low murmur. "Will you ever get married?" He snorted.

"Do I look like the marrying type,"

"Does Jin," she challenged. He smirked.

"Point taken…I don't know, maybe," he answered. "Why you wanna marry me," he teased. Fuu playfully hit his arm and turned hiding her blush.

"I was just curious," she told him. He smirked and decided to tease her a bit more. "Yea right Fuu, if you wanna marry me then fine, you'll be the only woman in my life," he said.

"I'm already the only woman in your life,"

"So your saying we should get married now," replied Mugen.

"Mugen," laughed Fuu.

"Alright then, but at least wait until I have the ring,"

"Get a blue one, it'll match your tattoo," she joked.

"That's a good idea," he said thoughtfully. Fuu laughed assuming Mugen was just playing but he was actually quite serious. He knew she figured he was joking and he didn't dare tell her the truth. He didn't want to frighten her after all; he knew she was still hung over Kitskai although she tried to appear that she wasn't.

Also there was Shiori to consider. He could see the way she would look at him when he was around Fuu. He even heard her a few times when she would be talking to Jinsai about him. She believed that he killed Kitskai. He didn't though.

He knew that and Jinsai seemed to know it also. He only feared Fuu's reaction. He knew Shiori was bound to discuss the matter with her sooner or later and he was scared that she would believe Shiori over him and then shut him out of her life for good.

Mugen then decided he would have to come clean about that night and clear his name before Shiori could tell Fuu about her suspicions and ruin his relationship with her for good. The only thing to think about now was when and how to tell her the news.


	10. Thoughts

The days had come and gone and before Fuu realized it time had changed quicker than she expected. It had been weeks since she last Kitskai alive but she felt as if it had just been a few days when she saw with her very own eyes, his dead body lying on the ground in cold blood, his eyes shut, lips slightly parted and his skin so pale he appeared look like a ghost. The memory of the gruesome sight started bringing tears to Fuu's eyes and it made her angry because she told herself she wouldn't cry anymore. Yet, the salty wet droplets continued to leave her eyes and fall down on her cheek like raindrops.

Mugen was sitting beside her in their usual spot by the lake and even though Fuu tried to hide her tears by turning her head away from him hoping he wouldn't notice. His back was facing her yet he still knew she was crying. Mugen didn't acknowledge it though since it was clear she didn't want him to know. It didn't take a genius to know why Fuu was crying and in truth Mugen expected it. It had only been a few weeks since Kitskai's death and he knew Fuu was bound to still feel sad. There was no way she could have gotten over it so quickly especially since she was so fragile and couldn't handle something like death as well as everyone else could.

He remembered back a few days ago when one of the girls from town, Yuki, came to see Fuu hoping to cheer her up. She talked to Fuu about God since she was a Christian then went on to say how people only die if God feels it is their time to go on to another world. Fuu started crying when Yuki told her that Kitskai wouldn't have died if God thought it wasn't his time yet, but since it was, he died instead of surviving the blow. Fuu ran off in tears and it took Mugen hours to find her. What was worse was that it was raining so when Mugen finally tracked down Fuu sitting under a tree rocking back and forth with her whole body soaking wet, she had caught a cold afterwords and Shiori got mad at him for not watching her to make sure she didn't do anything drastic. Mugen simply ignored her shrieks but she kept pressing the matter further down his throat trying to make him feel guilty for Fuu's new cold and slight fever.

Mugen wasn't entirely sure why Shiori had become crueler towards him lately but he was starting to believe she was doing it in hopes that he would soon leave her home, or possibly town all together. It wouldn't come as a shock to him if that was in fact the truth but even so it wouldn't matter because Mugen wasn't planning to ever leave, mainly because of Fuu. Many times he thought about leaving and traveling but he put that out of his mind cause he knew he wouldn't be able to do it if that meant not seeing Fuu. As much as he hated it she was his weakness and he couldn't ever see himself living life without her. The only way she would be removed out of his life was if she were to fall in love with someone and get married like she was going to do with Kitskai. Only then would he be able to let go if he didn't go mad first and try to kill the man she loved. He wouldn't though; he couldn't, not when he knew she would hate him for it when she found out. That's why he had a change of heart and didn't kill Kitskai like he planned.


	11. Sunflower

She was surprised when he showed up in front of her holding out a big yellow sunflower. She didn't know he knew that was her favorite flower so Fuu was quite shocked and didn't know what to say, but Mugen wasn't looking for her to say anything. He just wanted to lighten up her mood and that seemed to do the trick as she took it in her hands and smiled at him. 'Finally,' he thought to himself. He sat by Fuu and she noticed he had something in his other hand. The smell gave it away.

"You brought food," she said.

"I thought it be good if we had ourselves a little picnic," he said.

"That's usual, and very unlike you Mugen,"

"Yea well it'll make a good memory and we need good things like this in our lives," he said.

"You know, you're right. I'm so sick of being depressed. Yes Kai is gone and it hurts but I shouldn't be sulking around. It's not fair to everyone else, and you who's still here trying to make me happy…I'm sorry Mugen," she said. He moved closer to her and she leaned in as he put his arm around her. It was the only thing he could think to do. He wasn't all that good at talking about stuff especially things like feelings. So he just held her and that seemed to be enough for Fuu.

* * *

SHORT LITTLE SCENE LONGER CHAPTER COMING SOON & THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS


End file.
